Pokemon Mystery Dungeons: Guild of Legends
by TheBoss995
Summary: When a Pikachu named Cloud joins the Guild of Legends, he forms an exploration team with a very reserved Riolu named Xaxis. Could they be the key to the end of this destruction, or the very cause of it?


Pokemon Mystery Dungeons: Guild of Legends

There is a world far beyond your own, with powerful creatures living in harmony as well as conflict. There are forests, lakes, seas, and oceans, all inhabited by what are known as Pokemon. Now, not every world is perfect. But lately, this world was very far from that. Hostile Pokemon were appearing, along with more Mystery Dungeons. Mystery dungeons are, as their name suggests, very mysterious places. They are filled with hostile Pokemon, and if you happen to get beaten by one, you are sent away from the dungeon. Guilds of exploration teams were set up to stop this from happening, and to understand why all this was happening. This is the story of one guild, of one exploration team, that just may be the key to the end of this destruction. A world of adventure, happiness, and sorrow awaits you. So let us begin our epic story.

The day was hot and humid, as most summer days tended to be. As the sun set, though, the humidity lightened. A Pikachu stumbled through the forest, in a mad dash to the exit. Another trailed behind, leaping gracefully over the obstacles, but not quite fast enough. They sprinted through the branches, twigs and leaves, until the Pikachu who was losing heard a loud noise in back of him. It caused him to lose his balance, and trip over a tree branch that had fallen over. The Pikachu in the front had already gotten out of the forest. He turned around, and stared into the distance.  
"Rocky?" He didn't see the other Pikachu anywhere, and he had thought Rocky was trailing right behind. Suddenly an ear-piercing scream echoed through the trees. "Rocky? Where are you?!" The Pikachu ran back into the woods, his eyes darting around rapidly.  
"Cloud..." He heard a weak call. Cloud followed the noise, and soon came upon his friend. Rocky was sprawled out, stomach-down, with three long gashes running along his side. Cloud rushed to his side, trying to help him.  
"What happened?!" Cloud cried. Rocky let out a weak noise and turned around.  
"It's was another Pokemon. A Weavile." Rocky gritted his teeth and winced. "I'm sorry, Cloud." And then Rocky relaxed, his eyes closed. Cloud shook his friend, trying to awake him, but Rocky lied there, his body heat escaping. Cloud cried, and stayed with his friend through the night.

In the two years that followed, Cloud began to get accustomed to being alone. He had other friends, but not as good a friend as Rocky. It was a cold Mid-October day, clouds hung in the sky. Swift breezes ruffled Cloud's yellow fur. He walked along a dirt path, towards the Plaza. Many salespeople were there, selling and buying items at their shops. Cloud made his way to the general shop, to stock up on food. As he walked, he passed a pin board, with papers swaying in the breeze. Suddenly one of the papers flew off the board, into the dirt street. Cloud raced over, and caught it in time with his paw. He picked it up, and read: "WE NEED YOUR HELP! Come to the Guild of Legends, where you will be trained to explore mystery dungeons and help our world. You may get paid!" Cloud read the paper over again. He knew that he had nothing to do, and no where to go. The only way he got money was helping to clean up some of the shops after closing time, and that never yielded much. So then and there, Cloud decided to enroll in the Guild of legends. He carefully placed the paper back on the pin board, and ran faster down the road.  
Soon he arrived at a building, the building of the Guild of Legends. It was a little ways from town, but not much. It lay on the top of a large hill, with stone stairs descending from it. The building was made out of a huge, hollow tree. It was very wide as well. Cloud walked slowly up to the door, and hesitated before knocking. A little slide in the door opened, and a Scyther peered through from the other side. He surprised Cloud, who jumped back a little bit.  
"What is your business here?" The Scyther asked, in a monotone voice, as if he had said that same sentence hundreds of times before.  
"I-I've come to enroll." Cloud managed weakly. "As an exploration team."  
"Well, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that a 'team' consists of more than one person."  
"I... Well..." Cloud stuttered. He felt stupid.  
"No matter. There's a Riolu who came around yesterday looking to join. We can send a messenger out to fetch him. Wait here." The Scyther closed the slide and Cloud waited in the deep green grass. After a few moments, a Skitty raced out the door, a messenger bag held around her neck. Cloud watched her run down the steps, and down the dirt road. Then, a few minutes later, she came running back. A very tired looking Riolu followed behind, out of breath.

"Here he is! This is Xaxis!" The Skitty announced cheerfully. The door to the guild opened, the Scyther standing in the entrance.

"Great. Let's get you two inside to meet the Guild Master, and get you situated." He told them. He stood aside, Cloud and Xaxis walking into the giant tree.


End file.
